Observant Loneliness
by Pixie Flight 15
Summary: Being a good listener is not all its cracked up to be, because even when you don't want to, you hear things that you don't want to know, such as how everyone seems to think that the Scamander family is made up of dotty, loony people... Things that Lorcan Scamander happens to hear daily. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Observant Loneliness  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Universe of Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any characters named that are owned by J.K. Rowling. All rights are owned by an amazing writer whom has filled our lives with such Drama, Love, Sadness and Happiness. Thank you.

**A/N:** This is my second Second-Generation Harry Potter fanfiction, and is a sequel of sorts to **Reliability's Path** of which I wrote last year. Both this story and Reliability's Path were actually written as prequels to another story I am trying to write up with the same characters, but a bit older, but it's still a work in progress. I guess you could say these chapters are back-stories and also to familiarize myself with the characters and their personal stories in a way. I actually love writing these Character-based chapters, so I do hope you enjoy them too!

This story takes place a few months to a couple of years after the Sorting Ceremony, and is from the perspective of Lorcan Scamander. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Being a good listener is not all its cracked up to be, because even when you don't want to, you hear things that you don't want to know, such as how everyone seems to think that the Scamander family is made up of dotty, loony people... Things that Lorcan Scamander happens to hear daily.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Gossip**

Like it was a well-known fact that the Weasleys and Potters were the most famous Wizarding family in all of Wizard Britain, it was an equally known fact that the Scamander's were absolutely dotty.

Dazed with dream-ridden looks clouding their eyes, traces of a faint smile ghosting their lips and hair that was typically far too long and straggly for its own good, it was undeniable that the Scamander's were an unforgettable lot, though this was rarely found to be a good thing; the presence of a Scamander, any one of them, typically lead to confusion and puzzling conversations of which only the Scamander family would understand.

To many it was no surprise that very few people cared to share words with them on a regular basis, that was unless they were forced to or had no other option, so it came as a shock to most that the Weasley-Potter's were more than happy to exchange conversation with one of the weirdest Wizarding families around. Of course it was assumed that this only happened because the mother of _that_ family had been a part of the second Wizarding War, and they were only being pleasant.

Of course it was conveniently forgotten that the Golden Trio were, in fact, great friends with Luna Scamander and regarded her highly.

Luckily enough for the Wizarding community however, the Scamander's were rarely around to socialise with anyone outside of their family bubble on a regular basis. More often than not, the family of fairy-chasing naturalists were traveling around the globe, searching for their make-believe creatures and quite possibly terrorising other Wizards with their weird insights on the world that they knew. Typically the family took months to return to their home in Britain, and in rare cases, years. Either way, the Wizards around them were rather happy they were gone most of the time; it meant that there was a sense of normality around them, and few less stories in the Daily Prophet about their silly adventures.

Yet like most things, the absence of the Scamander's was short-lived, for the twin sons of this rather eccentric family were to eventually enrol at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and whilst many parents seemed to dread their children sharing a year, let alone a house, with either one of these hippy-like children, it was going to happen, whether the Wizarding community like it or not.

x-x-x-x

Lorcan Scamander did not like a lot of people. In fact, anyone who wasn't his brother or his parents, he immediately did not trust. So what if he was breaking the traditional code of conduct that said Hufflepuffs should be fair or friendly to whomever they met? He didn't care, and clearly the people around him didn't, either. They had had their chances, only to blow that chance out of the murky depths of the Great Lake thanks to their judgemental, prejudiced ways. To him, they were all insufferable nitwits with pygmy puffs for brains.

Sadly for him, daily gossip and irritating conversations continuously seemed to prove his point that the general population of Hogwarts were all prejudiced idiots. Still, it managed to eliminate who he chose to talk to

Which meant everyone... almost.

Now Lorcan Scamander had not always been like this, in fact he had been quite a happy first year, ready to make friends and spend his years in Hogwarts jolly and carefree. Sure, he had been a bit quiet and said a few things that confused his fellow classmates, but he had been quite pleasant and friendly despite this, and for a while, others were the same to him.

At least, to his face they were. Behind his back had been a different matter.

It hadn't been until his third term at Hogwarts that Lorcan had experienced the hushed whispers of gossip that surrounded him. It had happened in the corridors, just after a lesson of potions that he had spent with his fellow first year Hufflepuffs and a group of Ravenclaws, of which had included his twin brother Lysander and his brothers friend, Lucy Weasley. The lesson itself had been rather uneventful, mostly note-taking with a few boring demonstrations that he had paid little attention to, so when the bell had rang for lunch, Lorcan was pretty keen to leave with his brother and spend some much needed time with him; being in different houses was difficult as he had found that he missed Lysander greatly. After all, he had been so used to spending all of his time with him without anyone but their parents around. It was strange not to stand by his side constantly, so the potions classes together were rather refreshing, allowing him to return to that sense of comfort and familiarity.

It was on these days where Lorcan would stand alongside his brother and happily listen to whatever he or Lucy Weasley said. Whether it was about their up-coming Astronomy lesson with Gryffindor that night, or the notes they had taken in class, he would simply walk by them and listen to everything they said without disrupting them. It was this trait of his, the ability to intently listen regardless of the environment he was in, that he was rather proud of – he was a good listener, though very few people knew of this outside of his family.

Ultimately it was the unawareness of the people around him, and the trait he took so much pride in, that lead to Lorcan's discovery of what people truly thought of their entire family.

Walking down the corridors beside his brother, Lorcan had picked up on a giggle between a Ravenclaw prefect and her companion, a Slytherin girl about the same age he supposed, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that they were looking in their direction, heads bent close together as they talked in hushed whispers.

"_Couldn't miss 'em even if you tried, could yer?"_

Lorcan stiffened. It was obvious who they were talking about, though he really didn't want to believe it.

"_They're such a loony lot, aren't they? Dad says the mam's really gone in the 'ead, always badgerin' on about fairies or somethin'. Doubt they're any better."_ The Slytherin girl was looking over at them discreetly, a smirk playing on her lips as the Ravenclaw prefect snorted into her sleeve, failing to conceal her amusement as well as her companion had.

"_Tell me about it."_ The Ravenclaw girl was laughing unabashedly, though she managed to keep her voice down, unaware of the third party listening to their conversation. So much for the accepting nature of the Ravenclaw's they so proudly harped on about. "_That Lysander Scamander is _really_ weird, he always talks about those bloody Nurgyles or whatever they are running around, stealing his shoes. Idiot doesn't know that it's just his dorm mates doing it. They all find him nuts."_

The Slytherin girl chuckled, her eyes brightening at the comment. _"They're all loopy, it's no wonder no one 'cept that Weasley girl hangs round with 'em. Parents probably told 'er she 'ad to."_

"_Poor mite, I feel bad for her. I know she's Percy Weasley's daughter and all and he isn't anything special, but she could do so much better. Shame, really."_

"_Ah, she'll grow outta it eventually. Give it a year, she'll be gone as quickly as yer can say Quibbler."_ And with one last laugh, the two girls were out of earshot, leaving Lorcan in a shcoked daze. Was this truly what people thought of his family...?

x-x-x-x

Tuning out the conversations around him had become nearly impossible for Lorcan after the incident between the Ravenclaw prefect and the Slytherin girl. Everywhere he turned, he thought that someone was talking about his family. Most of the time they were, other times it was simply his thoughts overriding the situation at hand. Regardless, the damage had been done; he knew what they thought of him and his family, and now he no longer trusted what anyone but his brother said.

The gossiping words and whispers of the Hogwarts Halls had quickly become a daily occurrence for Lorcan Scamander, forcing him to become accustomed to the prejudiced attitude people had towards his family. It was saddening how common it was for him to simply pass by a group of students in the halls on any given day of the week, only to pick up on their obvious whispers about how he was one of 'those weirdo's'. On a few occasions he would pass by some Weasley-Potter fanatics and be treated with glares and envied, hushed tones about how his family were just _so_ lucky to be able to acquaint themselves with such a high, esteemed family such as the Weasley's or Potters.

Not a day went by where Lorcan didn't hear some rumour or whisper that contained his family's name, and alarmingly, he had grown used to it, even anticipated it to an extent. Some days he would found himself contemplating how stupid his peers were to not notice that he knew what they said. Then again, he was so quiet; barely anyone knew he was actually _there_ half the time. He recalled a time where some stupid witch actually spoke openly about her thoughts on the Scamander's whilst he was in the same vicinity as her. Her friend was less than stupid though, keeping their mouth shut. It had been rather interesting, to say the least.

Still, Lorcan could not deny that he was offended every time somebody talked about him or his family. Yes, some days were amusing, but it still hurt to know that was how people viewed them; weird, dotty, loopy, loony. Crazy, even. That was how people saw them, and it was unjust. Yet what could he do? He was one person, and they clearly had their set idea of what he was like. That was all they really needed, wasn't it?

So it was after that incident in his first year that Lorcan Scamander, the quiet boy that barely anyone seemed to notice, decided that they were no longer worth his time or effort. He only needed one person in his life, after all; the person he trusted the most, the one who had always been by his side and truly cared about him. As long as he had his brother by his side, he knew that he wouldn't get hurt.

And yet, it wasn't until his third year that finally Lorcan Scamander came to the realization that, despite what he thought, not everyone was like the rest of the Hogwarts population whom he had scorned him so much…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading and finishing the first chapter to this story. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't enjoy it, then don't worry! There is far better fanfiction out there for you to read! :D

Take care~


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the Universe of Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any characters named that are owned by J.K. Rowling. All rights are owned by an amazing writer whom has filled our lives with such Drama, Love, Sadness and Happiness. Thank you.

**A/N: **The second chapter of this short story takes place in Lorcan Scamander's third year, two years after he realises just how cruel gossip can be, and how people truly feel towards his family. I feel like this chapter reflects how strong Lorcan thinks himself to be by trying to ignore the rumours and cruel words, but also exemplifies how weak he is to what is being said. For this sort of story, I took my bullying experience in being talked about behind my back to bring across the sort of emotion Lorcan could be feeling when he hears what people say about him, whether it's on purpose or for the sake of gossiping.**  
**

**Summary: **Being a good listener is not all its cracked up to be, because even when you don't want to, you hear things that you don't want to know, such as how everyone seems to think that the Scamander family is made up of dotty, loony people... Things that Lorcan Scamander happens to hear daily.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Loathing**

If Lorcan Scamander could have tuned what people said out, he would have done that the moment he heard those two girls gossiping about him and his brother that day. Sadly it was not meant to be, and so for the next two years the older Scamander twin passed by his days in Hogwarts listening to whatever was being said, eventually becoming used to it and learning to shrug off the idiocy that was the comments aimed his way. If he couldn't get rid of the problem, then he just had to live with it, right?

Of course he never told his brother what was being said about their family behind their backs, though he was pretty certain that Lysander was more than aware of what was going on around them; after all, he was just as observant and attentive to the world around him as he was. Thing was, Lorcan also knew that Lysander didn't care about what was being said about them either, not like him, and that was a true blessing in Lorcan's eyes; what he would give to not care and to easily ignore everything around him like Lysander did. That would be true bliss.

Still, he made sure not to let the hushed whispers look like they bothered him when he was at Hogwarts or around his peers, so he made sure to keep quiet and reserved himself from everyone else. This ultimately earned him very little reputation in his classes and in his own house, and very few people approached him unless they had to, so he was given some much needed peace whenever he was in the common room or in a classroom. Of course, the same couldn't be said for anywhere else.

Where his fellow Hufflepuff housemates and any of his third year classmates seemed to somewhat respect his space and kept out of his way, it didn't mean that the rest of the Hogwarts populace were as courteous, with students taking every opportunity to talk about his family within earshot. He knew most were doing it out of pure ignorance and didn't realise he could hear them, but some did it on purpose; they made it known that they wanted him to hear it.

He wouldn't let them see that it was getting to him, though. He would just continue what he was doing, whether it was walking past the gossipers or continuing reading whatever book he was revising. He couldn't ignore it, no, but he could pretend he didn't hear a thing. Still, he couldn't escape it.

It was everywhere he went, after all, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to run away from what was being said any time soon...

x-x-x

Sitting in the Library at a lone desk, with his long, straggly blonde hair held up by his wand, Lorcan scribbled down a few legible paragraphs onto a piece of parchment, turning the notes he had taken in the History of Magic lesson and making them look presentable for the homework due in the next week, though he was having a hard time concentrating on what he was writing down. It was because he felt uncomfortable, and it wasn't because he was doing his homework that brought on this discomfort.

Being in the Library was never a fun pass time for Lorcan Scamander, because typically it was filled with people, people who generally had no issue with looking his way and whispering about him being a lunatic or one of 'those dotty lot'. It didn't matter that they had work to get on with or exams to revise for; they always made time to talk about him and his family.

Oh, if only his stupid common room hadn't been full, he would have stayed there and done his homework, but even his dorm room was overtaken by his room-mates; there was no peace, and there was clearly no space, so he had decided to go to the Library to try and get things done. Fat chance that was happening.

"_Which twin is that one?"_

Lorcan gripped his quill tightly, his eyes focused on the parchment in front of him; he knew where the voice was coming from, the bookshelves behind him actually, though he had no clue who it was speaking. Not that he cared... or so he told himself.

There was a pause between the other person who had been spoken to, though they soon answered after seemingly contemplating the question.

"_That one? He's the Hufflepuff, Lorcan Scamander I think."_

"_So not the nutty one, then?"_

The words on his parchment became jumbled then, and he could feel his palsm become slick with sweat.

"_He's strange, but not as weird as that Lysander is. This one mostly keeps to himself, barely even talks. All he does is his homework and eat, I think."_

The topic starter snorted, causing Lorcan to stumble on what he was writing, leaving an ink smudge on his homework and ruining a paragraph. Not that it made sense, mind, because his thoughts were elsewhere now.

"_Well thank Merlin for that, eh? We don't need two blasted lunatics running around the castle. I mean, it's hard enough with one of them walking about as if his little fairies or whatever they believe in exists. Bloody idiots, the lot of them." _

"_Speaking of idiots, funny how one of them managed to get into Ravenclaw, isn't it?"_

Lorcan stiffened; this was a conversation he had heard one too many times, and each time he loathed it more than the last. Sadly, this topic was rather popular among the students of Hogwarts, the matter of which house Lysander Scamander happened to be placed in.

"_Ha, you're telling me! I'm surprised that only one of them's in Hufflepuff, you know? I mean, they're both so _odd_. You'd think the Sorting Hat would have half a mind to send the both of those loonies to the Leftovers House together, wouldn't you?"_

"_Lord knows no one else wants them. Heck, I highly doubt even the Leftovers want them, poor sods."_

Gritting his teeth, it took everything in Lorcan to not walk away like he usually did. If he did that now, then they would know that he had heard them, and they would be smug in knowing that they had gotten to him; he had to sit it out, simple as. He didn't want to, but he had no other choice really, did he? He couldn't allow them the satisfaction.

He just hoped that soon they would leave and go about whatever they were meant to be doing, though he could only be so lucky.

"_If only they knew just how stupid they looked, maybe then they'd actually be treated with some sort of respect."_

"_Hey now, come on. If they realised how crazy they actually are, then our entertainment would be gone. Now, that _would_ be a shame, wouldn't it?"_

Lorcan could practically hear the smirk in their words, and he knew that they were looking his way, too; he could feel their eyes burning on the back of his neck, watching him. It was clear they intended for him to hear everything they said, and they were just waiting for his reaction.

He continued writing down his notes into paragraphs, though he had to make a mental note to re-write his homework later on, wishing with all his might that they would just leave and go harass someone else.

"_Such a shame for Ravenclaw though, to be bummed down by some crack-pot Hippy who spends half his time chasing his own little made up creatures. They must feel _so_ ashamed by him."_

"_I know I would! Merlin, imagine either one of those two in Gryffindor? We'd be the joke of the whole castle."_

Lorcan held back a snort; Gryffindor were already a joke in his eyes, as were the rest of the houses. There was not one respectable person in the school that he could think of, aside from his brother that is, and these two idiots were further proving his point that no one in the entire school was worth his time or money, though sadly he was wasting his time listening to the dung they were spewing.

"_Hey now, don't be so cruel there, mate! Each house needs its very own Fool, and those Scamander's are a pair of right fools, if you ask me."_

It took every last bit of Lorcan's pride and dignity not to leave then, to run and hide somewhere, a place where he could be by himself. He didn't want to be there, where idiots alike congregated to gossip and make their dull little lives feel better. He wanted so dearly to go, but he couldn't. He couldn't show them that he was weak to whatever they said...

_Thump!_

Snapping his head up instinctively, Lorcan and what seemed to be the rest of the Library-goers all looked up as a few books from the shelf behind him fell on the floor with loud _thuds_ in the quiet room. It was quiet for a second as everyone looked behind Lorcan, eyes wide and mouths agape. Then they started whispering.

"_Ow! You bloody bitch!"_

"_What'd you do that for!?"_

The two idiots who had been talking about him moments ago were whining in pain then, a sound that Lorcan really couldn't have been happier to hear. He still didn't look at them, but from the looks on everyone's faces and the whispers floating around the room, someone had socked the both of them, hopefully breaking their noses in the process.

"If you _dare_ talk about the Scamander's like that again, you can bet on Harry Potter's life that I will personally hex off your _balls _next time."A girl's voice, Lorcan noted; a quiet, soft but angry voice, raging but contained. Somehow, she still sounded refined and in control of herself, no matter how angry she may have been.

But it was shocking, hearing that tone of voice and what it stood for; no one had ever stood up for him or his brother before, let alone hit someone to make a point. It was strange, to say the least, and a little unsettling in a way. Lorcan had become so used to hearing offensive comments, so the new-found support was rather alarming, if anything.

After a few moments of hushed whispers that Lorcan had, for once, paid no attention to thanks to his thoughts on why this person had stood up for him, he finally found himself turning to face the crumpled figures of two Gryffindor sixth years, bloodied hands over bruised noses and gasping for breath as they moaned in pain. Suddenly, he felt a surge of... happiness? Glee? Whatever it was, he felt satisfied, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while.

And then, just out of the corner of his eye, he saw it; a glimmer of red flickering past a bookshelf before completely disappearing out of sight. At first he wasn't so sure if that could have been who he thought it was, in fact he tried to block that very person out of his mind as his potential saviour from the two pieces of filth crying stupidly on the floor that very moment, but it was all in vain, because no sooner had he tried to deny it the whispers around him became all too clear, surrounding him now as he sat there, watching where the person had left not a minute ago.

"_It was her, wasn't it?"_

"_She punched them for talking about the Scamander's..."_

"_That was Lucy Weasley..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully the chapter is somewhat satisfactory. I feel like I'm rusty on my writing, but I really enjoyed writing out this chapter and the one that will come after it. It's refreshing to write from a male perspective and give my spin on the character. Lorcan is shaping up to be one of my favourite second generation characters actually, though in general I loved how Luna Lovegood was, so it would be rather weird if I didn't have a soft spot for her future children.

Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and if not, then there is amazing fanfiction out there for you to read aside from whatever tripe I have concocted.

Until then, good day~


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own the Universe of Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any characters named that are owned by J.K. Rowling. All rights are owned by an amazing writer whom has filled our lives with such Drama, Love, Sadness and Happiness. Thank you.

**A/N:** The third and final chapter of this story takes place about a month or so after the events of Chapter 2, and I personally feel it shows a growth in Lorcan Scamander's character. Personally I'm pleased with this chapter, though it could be a lot better, but of all the drafts I did for Chapter 3 and a few days trying to figure out how this chapter would pan out, I feel it's good to go.

Now I really did not intend to upload this chapter yet, not for a few days at least, however I will be going on holiday for 2 weeks and didn't want to wait that long to conclude the story, so I've decided to upload it now and complete Observant Loneliness. Speaking of that title, it's really... weird. I like weird titles though, or at least titles that have a meaning to me. Observant Loneliness is just about how observant Lorcan his, and his loneliness as he observes the world around him. Basically, you read the title as it's meant to be read I suppose? I make no sense sometimes... but, to me, the title has meaning, much like Reliability's Path had meaning to me.

Still, I need to create better titles for my stories...

**Summary: **Being a good listener is not all its cracked up to be, because even when you don't want to, you hear things that you don't want to know, such as how everyone seems to think that the Scamander family is made up of dotty, loony people... Things that Lorcan Scamander happens to hear daily.

* * *

Lorcan Scamander had never paid much attention to Lucy Weasley, and why would he? It wasn't like she was his friend or anything. They shared very few classes together, were in different houses and shared no common interests, save for Lysander, that is.

That, and Lorcan didn't really like people in general anyway, but that was by the by. So aside from Lucy's effort to exchange small talk with him, and that was just for the sake of Lysander more than anything, Lorcan really didn't have a reason to care much for his brothers best friend, and quite frankly he liked it that way.

Or at least, that's what he used to think. Now he was not so sure.

Since the incident that had taken place in the Library about a month or so beforehand, Lorcan realised that he had taken an interest in Lucy Weasley. To say that the sudden intrigue in another person was weird would have been an understatement, but it was definitely there now, and he could not shake it off no matter how much he wanted to.

It was as if something had opened his eyes to who Lucy Weasley really was after she had helped to defend his brother and their family name, a feat that no one had ever dared to do beforehand, and now he realised that all he could do was think about and see her; everything about her had become fascinating, and he was looking at her properly for the first time in his short life since meeting the girl.

When he was with his brother, Lucy talking animatedly by Lysander's side, Lorcan would find himself watching her intently, taking in just how happy she looked whenever she was around his brother, how she practically lit up by his side. How he had not noticed it before was beyond him, but it was now evident to him that Lucy Weasley deeply cared for his brother, far more than he had thought beforehand. Yes, he had known she treasured Lysander and his friendship, but it had never crossed his mind that she felt for him as more than just a simple friend.

Knowing this, Lorcan felt at ease, a sensation that was almost alien to him after years of hushed voices constantly talking behind his back. For some reason, this girl had allowed him to relax. Was it because, finally, there was someone on their side who truly thought they were more good than odd? He didn't know, and he didn't understand it, but that didn't matter; for the first time in a while, he felt content.

In fact, he felt happy.

x-x-x

There were only a few weeks left before the Summer holidays started, and as always, Lorcan couldn't wait for them to start; a few months away from the heated gossip of Hogwarts would be pure, absolute bliss. That, and he missed his parents and his time with Lysander dearly, so he really did wish that the end of term would come quickly.

He had to admit however that this year, his anticipation to go home was not as great as it would have been. In a way, he had a feeling that he would miss something when he left Hogwarts for the Holidays, a feeling he didn't exactly have. Before now, he really had no reason to miss anything about the school that was filled with mindless chatter.

It was a curious feeling, one that made him feel a little out of sorts.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Lorcan stared across from where he lay on the grass of the Hogwarts grounds that sunny afternoon in late June. Sitting away from him were Lysander and Lucy, the latter of the two chattering away happily as she wrote notes down in her book whilst Lysander busied himself with a daisy chain, nodding along to every word Lucy said with that dazed, dreamy smile on his face, content and happy as he always seemed.

_If only I was that way, too..._ Lorcan thought to himself wistfully, a little envious of the relationship his brother had with the Weasley girl. There was something about her, he had realised it just then as he lay there watching the two interact, something that was different to everyone else around them, and it wasn't to do with the clear adoration she had for Lysander.

Something was pulling him to her, but he didn't really know what it was, and that bothered him.

Inwardly sighing to himself, Lorcan drew his gaze away from the two to instead focusing on the clear sky above him. He had never felt so confused or out of sorts before, constantly wondering what was so different about Lucy, why she was grabbing his attention right now. She wasn't _that_ special, was she? She was smart, yes, she was good friends with his brother, that was a given, and she seemed to really care about what people said about the Scamanders, which was refreshing for him. Aside from all that though, what was it about her that was grabbing his attention? He couldn't quite place it.

As he contemplated how he felt towards Lucy Weasley and his fixation with her, Lorcan noticed out of the corner of his eyes the two gangly looking fourth years that approached Lucy and Lysander, which was rather strange. Typically, people took to ignoring their presence as they gossiped, so this was new to them all, though what they were going to say was not.

"You're a Weasley, right?" Lorcan heard one of them ask, a skinny lad with rather large teeth and a a mess of copper brown hair. He turned his head to watch the scene unfold, noting how Lysander was still focused on the daisy chain in his hand. Lucy however had looked up from her notes, the smile she had worn before lost as a look of annoyance addressed her face.

"Well observed, Sherlock." She snorted, flipping her book shut harshly. This seemed to amuse the two lads greatly, because they snickered and nudged each other. Idiots, Lorcan thought to himself. "What do you want?" Lucy asked them, arms folded across her chest now.

"We were wondering..." The first one started, only to be cut off by Lucy with another quick remark.

"Don't do that now, it might hurt." She seemed so at ease, though the annoyance at their presence was written all over her face.

"As I was saying," The lad cleared his throat, brows furrowed slightly at Lucy's cheek. "we were wondering why someone of your status is hanging around with _him_." Lorcan winced, seeing that Lysander had stopped what he was doing then as the fourth year jabbed a finger in his direction.

Lucy just stared at him, her reaction... well, Lorcan couldn't quite make out what her reaction was, but he had no doubt she was irked.

"My status?" Her voice was calm when she asked this, something Lorcan nor the fourth years had expected. This seemed to ease the two strangers slightly.

"You know, your status as a Weasley, family member of the Golden Trio and all." The second one began, grinning with confidence now. "I mean, you're only Percy Weasley's daughter and all, but your name still means something, right?"

_Ouch_. Even if it wasn't intended, Lorcan knew a dig disguised as a compliment when he heard one, and that was a clear jibe at how low Lucy was deemed against the rest of her cousins in Hogwarts. Lucy, however, seemed indifferent to the comment, though it had clearly gotten to her; these words weren't new to her, much like the rumours about the Scamander's weren't new to Lorcan, but it still had an effect on her.

"Is that so?" Lucy asked them with a raised brow, cleverly hiding whatever anger she was feeling at that moment so that the two boys didn't notice, thinking that she was actually intrigued by their conversation. "Please, do enlighten me a little more on what my name entitles me to." She added then, spurring the two on with faux interest, much to their obvious delight, believing that Lucy was actually taking in everything that they said seriously.

"Well, you could have better company, right? Sane company, people who actually make _sense_." The first continued, hands in his pockets and looking so cocky that Lorcan wished he could shove his wand in his face and hex him into the Great Lake. "Why waste your time with two freaks who believe in stupid fairy tales and make-believe creatures? It really doesn't make sense, you know?"

Lucy sat there quietly, taking in everything that had been said. She looked like she was contemplating their words, her expression blank.

It wasn't until a few moments later that she finally spoke again, surprising them all with her next words.

"You're muggle born, right?" She queried the older boy, her voice laced with what one would guess was interest, and caught him off guard momentarily by her bold question. He took this as an act of interest in who he was however, grinning broadly as he straightened himself up.

"Yeah I am, what of it?" He asked rather proudly, staring down at Lucy in what seemed to be an intimidating, dominant way from Lorcan's perspective, realising how sure this boy felt of himself. He _really_ wanted to hex him now, but he also wanted to see how this played out, so he stayed put.

Lucy then smiled, though it was not sincere Lorcan realised. In fact, it was downright condescending, not that the prick she was talking to realised, of course.

"Muggles are really fascinating, aren't they? I mean you all live a seemingly normal life, ignorant of the magic that is right under your noses for most, if not all, of your lives. Though you _do_ know a little bit about it already, don't you?" Lucy's smile hardened, her eyes never leaving the older boys as they stood there, quiet and still but, undoubtedly, feeling uncomfortable.

Without really realising it, Lorcan was watching intently and enjoying the scene play out before him. Things had become interesting...

Lucy continued from where she had left off, smiling broadly at the two in front of her; "Of course you do, I mean you have those things called fairy tales, right? I bet you were really surprised when you found out that those very stories based on fantasy were in fact real and not the fables you had been brought up to believe them to be. It's amazing, isn't it?"

It was clear then that, despite their stunned silence, the boys wanted to say something to Lucy to combat her theory, though neither knew what to say; in fact, they couldn't say anything, because they knew that she, Lucy Weasley, a little third year half their size in height, was right.

Not that they would admit it, of course. It was the pride of being older and wanting to win a battle with a Weasley, though it was a battle that they had clearly already lost.

"That's different, and you know it! It's common knowledge that their family is nuts, what they believe isn't real, it's just some make-believe bull their lunatic mother thought up with her crack-pot father!"

Before Lorcan had even realised what he was doing, he was already charging towards the older students, wand out at the ready. He had never reacted this way before, but he never really had the motivation to because it was all just stupid gossip with no meaning. This wasn't, though. This was outright disrespect to his mother, grandfather and their beliefs, and he wouldn't stand for it, no matter who was watching.

"_Flipendo!" _He found himself crying out, knocking back one of the startled looking fourth years from the impact of the jinx, only to hear Lucy's own cry as she cast a spell a split second later.

"_Stupefy!"_ She screamed, stunning the second lad in his tracks before he could run away, her face red as she glared towards them. Lysander had looked up then, watching Lucy with wide eyes as she made her way towards the two lads, aware of the eyes on her from around the grounds as unwanted spectators watched.

"You have _no_ right to speak about my friends like that." She hissed, her eyes steely as she stared down at the fourth years coldly. "It doesn't matter if I have a stupid name that makes me seem like some prize cattle to be won by idiots like you, and it doesn't matter if my _friends_ believe in something you're too ignorant to acknowledge; I like _them_, not you, so back the Hell off before I decide to hex your sorry asses into next year, you ignorant little sods!" She was screaming now, her calm demeanour shattered, taking both Lorcan and Lysander by complete surprise.

As Lorcan watched on, too stunned to do anything other than watch, Lysander stood up and took hold of Lucy's shoulder in an act of comfort. Facing the younger Scamander twin, she forced a smile as she made to grab her bag and notebook, whispering something to Lysander before walking ahead of him,towards where Lorcan stood.

It was then that he noticed she was crying, her cheeks still pink from her anger. She didn't look at him, she was avoiding his gaze as best she could, but when she walked past him he couldn't help it. He needed to say it to her.

"_Thank you."_ He whispered faintly, knowing that she, and only she, would hear it.

He didn't see it, but he knew that for a brief moment she had halted in her steps, shocked by the words he had spoken, because this would have been the first time that Lorcan Scamander had talked to her of his own accord.

And it wouldn't be the last time either, he resolved.

As he listened for Lucy's footsteps fading away behind him the further she went off into the distance, Lorcan knew then that there was no turning back now from what he was thinking, and surprisingly, he didn't mind that.

There was something about Lucy Weasley that pulled him to her, something that had confused him and caused unease, but the more he thought about it, the more sure he became of what he was feeling towards the red-haired girl who had befriended his brother back in their first year.

He knew then that from that day on he, Lorcan Scamander, rather liked Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** And with that, we conclude my second Harry Potter 2nd generation fanfiction, **Observant Loneliness**. I had a lot of fun writing this and delving into a lonelier character, one who was far away from the strong-willed, caring Lucy Weasley who has fists of steel, apparently. Taking on a colder approach was different, and because I'm useless at writing from a male perspective it was a challenge as well, but I'm happy to have done it. Lorcan is shaping up to being one of my favourite 2nd generation characters from other fanfictions, so I wanted to attempt my own spin on him. Hopefully I did him some justice? Who knows.

Thank you all for reading this story, even if it was short-lived. I am grateful to anyone who takes their time to look at my pieces, so sincerely, thank you. Hopefully you will all continue to enjoy more fanfiction on this site and fulfill yourselves with stories galore.

Until then, I will bid you all adieu~


End file.
